An Incident on Seminar Day
by thriceandonce
Summary: Some days it would have been better to stay at home. Seto should really know better than to even THINK "How could this day get any worse…" Accidental Puppyshipping SetoxJoey.


Hey everyone! Well, I'm horribly tired, but it _is_ Friday the 13th today, after all, so I really wanted to post _something_ at least – and this happened to be the shortest unposted story I had finished. So yeah…

Pairings: Accidental Puppyshipping (SetoxJoey). You'll see what I mean…

Warnings: some swearing… and that's about it….

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own.

Note: In this fic, I use the American names of all the characters, since "Seminar Day" seems to me to be a very American concept, and thus more likely to happen in America than in Japan. Also, I have no idea if Seminar Day exists outside of our school. -shrugs- Oh well.

**An Incident on Seminar Day**

_by Tsubasa no Ryu_

Seto's left eye twitched. Violently. He was looking at the board which proclaimed the members of the various courses on "Seminar Day," a day which some idiot in the Student Council had initiated where people outside of school came and gave courses on various subjects. The students were supposed to sign themselves up for two courses, and anyone not signed up by the deadline was automatically signed up for two random courses. Seto had of course failed to sign up, after all, he was the CEO of a multi-national company; he had no time for such childish games. **(1)** Unfortunately, due to various circumstances in KaibaCorp, he had had to excuse himself from school a number of times this semester. He couldn't afford to miss _another_ day of school; otherwise he ran the risk of having to repeat the grade. Although it was very tempting to simply skip Seminar Day. Seto's left eye twitched again. They had signed him up for "Computers for Beginners" and "First Steps in Ballroom Dancing." He did NOT need a beginner's course on computers; he doubted _anyone_ at this school needed that particular course which would have been more at home in a seniors' home. And as for dancing, you _had_ to know how to dance on the parties of the multibillionaires – that is, potential business partners. _Could this day get any worse?_ Seto wondered, failing to notice that one Joey Wheeler was signed up for the same courses.

XXX

Said Joey Wheeler was now strolling along the hallway chatting happily with his friends, when Yugi suddenly asked him, "What courses did you sign up for on Seminar Day?"

Joey paled. "Shit! I forgot about that! When's the deadline?"

Tristan looked at him strangely. "The deadline was three weeks ago," he said. "And today is Seminar Day."

"WHAT?" shrieked Joey, frightening some seventh graders in the process.

"I suggest you check what they signed you up for," Tea said kindly. Joey immediately raced off down the hall.

"Hey!" Tristan shouted after him, "The plan is in the OTHER DIRECTION!"

XXX

"… and if you click on the big W icon twice, a window will pop up where you can write…" Seto tuned out the drone of the man in the front of the classroom in favour of the whispered question of the mutt next to him, secretly wondering why on _earth_ dog-brain had chosen to sit next to him. "Hey, Kaiba," Joey asked quietly, "Why are you here? You are the _last _person who needs it…"

"I failed to sign up for a seminar and was assigned to this one," Seto answered.

"Oh, yeah, same here," Joey said. "So, what's your second seminar then?"

Seto didn't know why he was still talking with the obnoxious blond, but nevertheless he answered, "First Steps in Ballroom Dancing."

"Oh, me too." He was silent for a moment, then started talking again: "I know next to nothing about dancing, so I guess at least that class is fitting," he said, "but what about you?"

"I learned to dance when I was eight," Seto answered carefully. "It is necessary to know these things as a businessman."

"Hm. I guess so," Joey mused.

Over the next hour Seto found entertainment of sorts in Joey's ramblings – it was better at least than the ramblings of the lecturer. Seto hadn't known that Joey was interested in ecology and related issues, and he had to admit to himself that Joey knew more about the subject than he himself did, and he started to wonder whether environmentally friendly electronics might perhaps be profitable in the future.

XXX

Second seminar: dancing. For some reason Joey trailed after Seto, chattering the whole time. Seto found that he didn't actually mind Joey's company that much when the rest of Yugi's group wasn't around. The puppy's constant excited voice was kind of… soothing in its insufferableness. But Seto quickly pushed that thought away. That kind of thinking was dangerous.

XXX

The next disaster – at least in Seto's eyes – came all too soon. They were ordered to pair up for the dancing, and unfortunately everyone had already partnered up when Seto and Joey entered, leaving the two of them staring at each other and wondering what gods were playing their game with them. Well, there was nothing for it, the teacher had decided that the two were to dance together and was now showing them how to dance a slow waltz, so Seto grabbed Joey's hands, put his left hand on his shoulder and his own left hand on Joey's waist, and hissed, "_I_ will lead."

Joey just nodded and promptly tripped over his own feet the next moment. Seto barely managed to keep him from falling flat on his face. "Be careful," he harshly admonished the clumsy blond, but the warning proved to be futile, as Joey tripped another ten times over the course of the hour. Seto was starting to get seriously annoyed at the loud-mouthed mutt. He pulled sharply in the opposite direction of where the mutt was heading, causing him to trip and fall on top of the unsuspecting brunet. Somehow they landed on the floor, Joey in top and in a firm liplock with Seto. They stared at each other in shock. For a moment that was _far_ too long, no-one moved. Finally Seto woke from his paralysis and scrambled away from underneath the blond. Without a word to anyone, the red-faced CEO grabbed his briefcase and left the room. Joey gazed after him, touching his fingertips to his lips as if in trance.

XXX

From then on, Seto and Joey ignored each other completely, determinedly looking the other way whenever they saw each other in the corridors.

oO()Oo

**(1**) Says the one who tried to kill someone for beating him at a children's card game.

XXX

I know this could be continued… but I won't do it. If I kept them in-character they'd annoy me far too much with their stubbornness, and if they were OOC I probably wouldn't like them or the story.

Aside from that, what did _you_ think? Please don't hesitate to tell me in a review! Comments and criticism are both muchly appreciated!

~Sylv


End file.
